


Family

by The_FlamingTiger



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: In which they have an adopted child, and they wouldn't change their lives for a thing in this world.





	Family

If someone told them a year ago that they would be putting a six years old to sleep... well, they wouldn't have laughed, but it would shock them a bit. Blake and Yang had been talking about kids ever since the second year into married life. It was a debate that came to them in an almost monthly basis, and they never really settled with a solid decision. That is, until ten months prior to this moment.

They finally decided to adopt a child when Yang showed up with a six years old tiger faunus girl after a mission. The brawler held the orphan in her arms as she slept, the purple eyes dulled with sadness, a bit of anger, and empathy. The child had some scratches, bruises and her ears were bleeding and Blake immediately knew what must have happened because she had been there before. She rushed Yang to take the girl to the bathroom and the blonde quickly complied. They had to calm her down when they woke her up, as she panicked from being in an unknown place. Yang soothed her, and Blake just observed with a smile on her face.

It was the same smile she had now, ten months after that moment. Blake looked at her wife and their daughter as the blonde told Yin- as they decided to name her- a bedtime story. The prosthetic hand caressed the black hair, some times scratching against her tiger ears. The jade green eyes were sleepy, but she insisted on staying awake to listen to her mother's tale to the end.

"And did they slay the monster lady, mommy?" Yin's small voice asked.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. They slayed the monster _in_ the lady. The young hero showed her the meaning of life and death. Of love and hate. She, with her shining silver eyes, made her see the importance of the opposites. Made her see the balance they bring to the world. And that's what cracked the terrible armor. She learned to see the beauty of this world, and to move on. To keep moving forward."

"That's so cool!" the girl beamed with excitement. "Is the silver eyes warrior Auntie Ruby?"

"Yes, she is." Yang smiled at the girl. "You're such a smart girl."

"And were you and mom there too, mommy?"

"You bet we were! Auntie Weiss was there too."

"Did she call the lady a dunce?"

Yang laughed. "Nope. She was too scared. We all were."

"You were scared, mommy? But... you're mommy. You're a hero!"

"Yup, I was terrified. Even heroes get scared some times."

"Then... that means I can be scared of the Beowolf cub that hides under my bed? And of nightmares? Even if I wanna be a hero like you and mom?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." the blonde chuckled. Then, she looked at the time. "But you can't be a hero if you don't get some sleep! Uncle Oscar won't let you apply to Beacon."

"Oh, no! I wanna sleep then! Good night, mommy!" Yin adjusted herself in the bed, lying on her side. Yang kissed her cheek.

"Good night, moonlight. I love you six hundred."

"And I love you six thousand!"

"Six thousand? Wow, that's a whole lot. Betcha mom will be jealous. You love her five thousand, after all." the girl just sleepily giggled, and Yang kissed her head.

The blonde exited the room, closing the door in her way out. Blake stood beside it and was smiling at her wife. Yang pecked her lips, which made the short haired woman wrap her arms around her neck.

"Six thousand, huh?"

"Jealous 'cause the kid loves me more?"

"Nope. Amused that she loves you this much. You're a dork."

"So is she. Dorks are easily attached to other dorks."

Blake chuckled and pecked Yang's lips. They headed to the living room and sat on the sofa, side by side, as they turned on the TV. A movie started playing, but it was kind of boring, so the women decided to talk.

"I'm so happy. With you, with Yin, with our house..." Blake said, nestling her head in the crook of Yang's neck. "I love you two, so much."

"I love you two, too. You're the loves of my life."

"I'll admit that when we were in the process of becoming Yin's legal guardians, I put a lot of thought in it. I was scared I wouldn't be a good mother to her, since... you know. I grew up in an organization that fought discrimination. Although my parents were always caring and loving, my childhood wasn't the way a child should have it. I never knew if I would be able to raise a kid if I was so... broken as one."

Yang was silent for some minutes, rubbing Blake's arms up and down. After thinking for a bit, she let out a sigh. "I wasn't very sure of how good of a parent I would be either."

"Yang, you raised Ruby. And look how she turned out. A kind, loving and respectful person."

"That's not it. Blake, we're huntresses and as such we are constantly under risk of being seriously injured, or even dying! I didn't want to... to leave her. I didn't want her to have the same issues growing up as I did. It was so, so hard to not have Summer with me growing up. And then having to rebuild everything with Raven... we're still so damaged, I don't think we'll ever have the relationship we should have. Also, I saw what losing the loves of his life did to my dad. I... I didn't want you to suffer like that."

Blake looked at her wife's teary purple eyes. She kissed her jaw, then her cheek, then her lips. "You're here now, though. And so am I."

"Yeah. That's kinda what I thought about. You and Yin give me an even bigger reason to come back home. I fight harder, I push myself over my limits to come back to you."

"Yang..."

"You're the family I've always dreamed of, Blake. I don't ever wanna leave you."

"Me neither, sunshine. You two are my reason to live, my reason to fight."

"I love you, my queen."

"And I love you, my dream."

They were silent for a few more minutes, staring at the screen as the movie reached the climax. Being in each other's arms felt like they were complete, and the world made sense. Blake's ears captured their daughter's breath in her room, as well as Yang's heartbeat. This life... she wouldn't change it for anything, she would-

"You know... Yin's sleeping right now. She's got a very heavy sleep." Yang started.

"Uhmhum..."

"We could... you know... do _it_."

Blake laughed at her wife's choice of words. "You're thirty four and still can't say 'sex'."

"Ugh, shut up."

"Make me." the faunus' voice was seductive as shit bit on Yang's pulse. The blonde rushed to turn the TV off and caught Blake in her arms, bridal style. She walked to their room, both kissing each other senseless. They then made love all night long, as the moon shone upon their naked and sweaty bodies.

After they were finally done, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They sleeped with tranquility in their features, knowing that they were home.


End file.
